


New Beginning

by Queenafoster



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenafoster/pseuds/Queenafoster
Summary: Tinx_r suggested a drabble.  Excellent idea, but I couldn't get it down to exactly 100 words no matter how hard I edited.  So this is a drabble plus.





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinx_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/gifts).



> Tinx_r suggested a drabble. Excellent idea, but I couldn't get it down to exactly 100 words no matter how hard I edited. So this is a drabble plus.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nick!"

"Cody?  How ya doing?"

"Great, buddy.  You?"

"I could complain, but who'd care, right?"

"You said it.  Listen, remember back in the day when we talked about our dreams for the future?"

"You mean beyond girls with an American accent?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, that would be a chopper for me and a boat for you."

"Guess where I'm sitting."

"... You got it?"

"She's beautiful; everything I ever wanted."

"That's terrific!  I'm really happy for you, guy!"

"Thanks.  But, well, I'm sitting here by myself and wondering what I could do to make this place home.  And I don't think I'm gonna be happy living by myself.  So… where you bunking these days, man?"

 


End file.
